


Crave

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike has a new hunger.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Crave  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Tara Maclay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spike has a new hunger.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 8 for the phrase 'Crave' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Spike’s eyes glowed yellow as the wind brushed her hair away from her neck. A sharp growl slipped through his teeth as hunger shot through him like nothing he had ever felt before. 

The more he watched the more he began to crave her, more than blood. Pain lanced through him, burning his throat. His hunger was a physical hurt. 

He didn’t understand what was happening to him. Something was wrong. Usually he was able to control his urges but not today. Not with her. He had to have her.

He swallowed hard before he softly whispered her name, “Tara.”


End file.
